Dodge Ball
by tomasgurl39
Summary: Every one in the 39 clues are playing dodge ball today. what will happen?


Dodge ball.

Nellie's p.o.v.

" Yo, yo, yo. What's up people? Here we are in the big dodge ball arena, getting ready to pick teams. Lets go down to Mr. McIntyre and see what's up."

Mr. McIntyre's p.o.v.

" We are doing good down here Nellie. Dan is about to draw the first name. I wonder who it could be."

Dan's p.o.v.

I pulled my hand out of the hat, opening up the little piece of paper, I read what it said.

" There is no way that Cobra is going to be on my team. I will not allow. This game is fixed." Amy looked over at me.

" Dan, this game is not fixed. It is a simple drawing. And besides Ian isn't that bad." Ian looked at Amy, smiling.

" Why thank you, love." Amy glared at Ian.

" Ian how many times do I have to tell you not to call me love?" she said this with hands on hips. That is never a good sign. Ian had to look over Natalie's big head to see Amy. Well Natalie's head is big in my opinion.

" I'm sorry love." Amy threw her hands in the air and stalked off.

" Hey, Amy, It's your turn to pick from the hat."

Ten minutes later Amy and I had our teams picked out. On my team we have- Ian and Natalie (so not happy about that), then Hamilton, Mary-Todd, and Madison. And last we have Ned Starling. Now for Amy's team. Lemme see, Oh right, on Amy's team she has; Eisenhower, Sinead, Ted, Irina, Reagan, and then Alistair. The teams split and we started. Team super ninjas are so going win!

Amy's p.o.v.

The game started and I immediately started after Ian. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did _and_ for what his mum did. Whilst I was looking for him I saw his sister Natalie hide behind Dan. He turned around and they got in a fight. All the way across the room with dodge balls flying everywhere I could hear every single word they where saying.

" what do you think your doing?" screamed Dan. Natalie shot back with, "making sure that I don't break a nail. And I don't want my hair to get messed up." she sniffed and looked away. The next thing he said I didn't catch. I turned around and started to look for Ian again..

Madison's p.o.v.

I look around looking for a target while trying not to get hit. One ball was heading right for my face. I ducked out of the way. Just as I landed back on the ground I found the perfect starling to get out. " hey Ned I hope you know what is fells like to get a dodge ball smashed in your face." I shouted at him, just before I threw the ball at his face. It hit with a satisfying _smack. _I started to laugh so hard I could barely breathe. He turned to me with a big red spot on the side of his head.

" Hey Holt, I'm on your team!" I stopped laughing. " oops. Sorry Ned. Your still out." he had turned around while I was talking. All I heard was,

" no I'm not." he said. But it didn't matter any way. Because my dad just hit him, in the same place that I hit him. Only harder. I giggled and turned only to find I ball flying into my gut. Who know Sinead starling could through a dodge ball just like a Tomas?

Dan's p.o.v.

"Natalie you have got to move, you can't just stand here and do nothing!" I said to her. She looked at me with big doe eyes.

" But I don't want to get hit." she said. I rolled my eyes.

" then through a ball and get someone out." she blushed and looked away.

" there is just one problem, I don't know how to play dodge ball." I laughed. She glared at me.

" here why don't I show you how to through a dodge ball the right way and get some one out?" she looked up at me and smiled.

Five minutes later

Nellie's pov.

"OK so here is an update on what has happened in the last five.

Eisenhower got Mary-Todd out. He said before she went down 'Sorry love muffin but it had to be done!'

Before Mary-Todd got out, she got Irina in the face. You should have seen the look on Irina's face as she walked to the bleachers.

Ned got Alistair and Reagan.

Amy found Ian and got him out. That was when Hamilton got Amy out. Ian laughed at Amy, she started to chase him and they are still at it. It's funny.

Before Reagan got out she got Hamilton."

Natalie's pov.

As Dan got behind me to show me how to through a Dodge ball I saw Amy get Ian out. I laughed.

" OK Natalie what your going to do is find a dodge ball first. After you got a ball your going to raise it over your head with one hand like this." he said, raising the ball with his hand over mine.

" then your going to find your target. Lets get Ted, then Sinead." he said. I nodded. We through the ball at Ted's head. As soon as it hit him he turned to see us laughing. We then found Sinead and got her out.

" I did it! I did it! Err.. we did it." I said. He looked at me and said " I know you could." That was when he got hit in the head. I looked over and found Amy laughing. Then she fell to the floor. Looks like Hamilton got her.

Dan walked off. Then I saw who I was up against. It was me and Eisenhower. Oh shist! I'm dead.

Eisenhower's Pov.

THIS IS GOING TO BE EASY! I thought. It's just me and that little Kabra. How she even got this far was beyond me . But then again she was a Lucian. As I thought before; this was going to be easy.

Nobody's pov.

Eisenhower found three dodge balls and got ready to through them at the little Kabra. He wanted payback for when Isabel broke his heart and ran off with Vikram. That was before he found Mary-Todd. He through the first ball and Natalie dodged it. He through the second one and she dodged that one to. There was only one ball left and he still had to hit her with it. This time he was going to make it. He through it at her head. It was just about to hit her when she did the coolest thing. She did a back flip and kicked the ball in the air. It came back to the ground with a loud BANG. There was nothing to do. The two players just stood there. It was so quite in the room that everyone heard Natalie whisper, " I can't do it. I just can't." that was when Dan stood up and screamed, " use the force Natalie!" she looked at him .

" what is that going to do? I don't have any thing to through at him." that was when Dan through a dodge ball with the words FORCE on it in big bold letters.

" um, Dan, is that the 'force' form fifth grade?" Amy asked. Dan looked at her and nodded. Amy looked like she was going to laugh. She remembered when the gym teacher had called there house to ask if they had seen the ball. Amy had said that she hadn't. It was true.

" I still can't do it." Dan looked at her and grinned.

"yes you can Natalie. Through it like I taught you. I believe in you." every one looked at Dan as if he was an alien.

"What? I can say nice things... when I want to." he sat back down. Every one looked at Natalie, holding there breath. Natalie closed her eyes and through the ball. She didn't open them. Then all of a sudden everyone broke out screaming. Natalie had won the Dodge ball game. She got Eisenhower out. Everyone ran up to Natalie. She was laughing.  
"I knew I could do it. I never doubted myself." everyone rolled there eyes. Dan walked up slowly. When he got next to Natalie, he kissed her.

"That was your prize. Be lucky you got anything." He said. Than everybody, even Fiske(who had been hiding under the bleachers) filed out of the arena on there way to a Jonah Wizard concert. Looks like everything was fine in the world of the Cahills.


End file.
